Je veux un homme, un VRAI!
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: POV Hongrie sur "Je veux porter la culotte à la maison", sauf que là, elle va se confier à son ami Feliciano sur ses problèmes de couple. UA


**Titre:** Je veux un homme un VRAI !

**Disclaimer :** Hongrie et Veneciano appartiennent à celui qui m'a rendue dingue, j'ai nommé l'incroyable, le seul, le vrai, l'unique, HIMAPAPA ! \o/

**Rating :** M car ça cause vite fait de fesses~

**Pairing :** Vous comprendrez de suite, il s'agit d'une « suite » d'une de mes précédentes fics~

**Résumé :** Elizaveta expose ses soucis de couple à son meilleur ami, Feliciano. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins que du POV de Hongrie sur « Je Veux Porter La Culotte A La Maison » toujours UA, et sûrement très OOC...

**Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture :** « Back In Black » et « Shoot To Thrill » de AC/DC

**Note de l'auteure :** Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans de Lizzie et Feli s'ils sont trop OOC (en un sens je m'excuse auprès de moi-même, haha) et qu'ils estiment que leur personnalité a été massacrée...

**Note de l'auteure 2 :** C'est naze, mais... I REGRET NOTHING ! Jme suis éclatée à écrire ça, mais pas autant que sur l'autre fic~ Gare à mon soi-disant humour, c'est un humour à la con, je sais, ça fait marrer que moi, je sais, mais pas grave, jregrette rien 8D

* * *

Je suis à la bourre ! J'avais dit à Feli que je serais chez lui à 18 heures, il est 18 heures 15 et je cours comme une dératée jusque sa rue. J'arrive enfin devant sa porte avec vingt minutes de retard. Je HAIS les bouchons !

« Lizzie ! Entre ! J'étais inquiet ! Te voilà enfin ! »

« Les bouchons... »

« Je vois. » Je profite que Roderich soit sorti pour faire une soirée entre copines... Enfin... Entre copains.

« Assieds-toi. De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

« De mes problèmes avec Roderich. Faut que ça sorte. Et pas question d'en parler à Gilbert ou sur un forum de gonzesses ! C'est toutes des harpies dès que t'es pas d'accord avec elles ! » Feliciano rit et me sert du vin.

« Santé ! » Nous trinquons. « Mais vous avez quels genre de problèmes ? Vous êtes le couple parfait pour moi ! »

« Bah... Tu vois... Il est super, tu vois. Je l'adore. Mais... Il est si maladroit et essaie même pas de s'imposer un minimum. Je veux pas un gros macho, hein, mais qu'il soit plus viril, ça serait bien. Je veux un homme. Un VRAI ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 's'imposer' ? »

« Bah quand je lui prends les courses des mains, au lieu de faire sa moue résignée, il pourrait arriver et me les reprendre en disant qu'il est pas manchot, par exemple ! En même temps... (je soupire) Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui. Il s'est foulé le doigt en attrapant ma brosse à cheveux, une fois. Quand tu sais ça, tu le vois porter des sacs de courses ?! Franchement, Feliciano ! »

« C'est sûr... Mais bon, il est gentil avec toi, non ? »

« Ouais, j'dis pas. Mais je veux un homme, pas une femmelette ! J'aurais voulu une femme, je fréquenterais les gay bars et je suis pas de ce bord-là, en plus ! Je veux pas le quitter, je l'adore trop pour ça. Mais en 5 ans de relation, le seul défaut que je lui ai trouvé-je parle de gros défauts, hein- c'est le fait qu'il n'en ait pas ! Il est trop parfait, en dehors de sa maladresse. Et ça m'énerve. Par contre, ça m'arrange la nuit, il ronfle pas, c'est moi qui ronfle à sa place. »

« Elizaveta... Toutes les filles tueraient pour être à ta place. Il est beau, fidèle, il a du fric, tout pour lui, quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu le laisses pas faire des choses chez vous ? Laisse-lui un peu d'espace. T'imagines pas comme l'orgueil d'un homme, c'est sensible ! »

« Mais si je fais ça, je retrouve la maison en ruine ! Je suis trop inquiète pour le laisser toucher quoi que ce soit à part le four. »

« Alors, je résume. Tu veux qu'il s'impose, mais tu l'empêches par inquiétude. Ce que 'cest compliqué, une femme ! »

« Mais même au lit, il fait rien pour ! Bon, okay, des fois, je l'attache, mais je me dis que s'il se sent faible, son orgueil prendra le dessus et sera dominateur au moins là. Mais MÊME PAS ! Rien à faire ! »

« Prive-le de sexe. Il finira par te sauter dessus. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? »

« Feli... Je serai en manque avant lui. Il va finir par me quitter. Je le supporterais pas. » Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

« Mais Lizzie... Avant... C'était pas comme ça entre vous. Comment ça a pu virer bizarre à ce point ?! »

« Bah, une fois, il a voulu repasser nos vêtements pour me rendre service, j'étais débordée au boulot, je me donnais à 1000% pour avoir une promotion à cette époque. Sauf que, quand je suis rentrée, j'ai trouvé les pompiers chez moi car il s'était brûlé le poignet avec le fer à repasser.

Une autre fois, pareil. Il a préparé le dîner. C'était délicieux, je m'en souviens. Sauf qu'en voulant aiguiser le couteau, il s'est coupé une veine du poignet par accident. Bien-sûr les secours étaient à la maison. Je te parle pas de la peur que 'jai eue quand j'ai vu les gouttelettes de sang sur le sol de la cuisine.

Depuis plus rien ! Et puis, un homme avec un doigt en moins, c'est juste ANTISEXY ! »

« Ah ouais ! Il est plus maladroit que moi ! Mais honnêtement, laisse-lui plus d'air. Commence par l'assister, puis il fera les choses seul et t'auras « un homme, un vrai », comme tu dis. Et pour le sexe, là... Parlez-en ou consultez un sexologue. »

« Merci Feli ! D'ailleurs, je lui parlerai de me passer la bague au doigt aussi ! Ça fait 4 ans que j'attends ! »

« Elizaveta. Allez doucement. Retrouvez un équilibre, vous êtes un super couple. Mais si ça continue dans cette lancée, vous allez devoir vous séparer. » Rien que l'entendre me fend le cœur. Feliciano prend mes mains dans les siennes.

« Mais j'envisage pas ma vie sans Roderich. »

« Oui, mais un jour, il en aura marre, Elizaveta, et là, tu regretteras de pas avoir essayé de lui parler. » Il est dans le vrai.

Je remercie Feli pour cette discussion et reprends le chemin de la maison. Je vois de la lumière, il est déjà là. J'ouvre la porte, morte d'angoisse à l'idée de ce que je pourrais trouver en entrant.

A mon grand étonnement, tout va bien. Ceci dit, je stresse. Feli a raison, on DOIT aborder certains sujets. Après avoir embrassé mon homme, je lui dis :

« Chéri, faut qu'on parle, toi et moi. TOUT. DE. SUITE. »

* * *

The end! o/

Voilà, c'était la POV Lizzie sur Je veux porter la culotte à la maison~

* * *

**Remercions now:**

**-Himapapa sans qui j'aurais jamais pu écrire ceci~**  
**-AC/DC qui m'ont vachement inspi pour ce POV**

**-Mes chips préférées qui étaient là today~**

**-Tous les lecteurs/reviewers qui auront pris le temps de se pencher sur ce que je m'obstine à appeler "ma fanfic"**

**Jvous kiffe tous du fond du boum-boum!**


End file.
